


let me be the place that you hide

by crownuponherhead



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, It's set in the US because there are more roadtrip chances, Past Abuse, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownuponherhead/pseuds/crownuponherhead
Summary: Sansa looks like she’ll say no for a moment but she doesn’t. Instead she nods and walks towards the table his laptop is set up on and starts looking at the map.“Where to first?”





	let me be the place that you hide

**Author's Note:**

> 10/10 do recommend listening to the song Run Away With Me ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nLGNibNoGvg ) while reading.

She’s in the middle of a break down when he asks, she’s got stitches on her face and bruises on her body. Tears that she didn’t know she had left in her fall down her face, they have since he showed up at the hospital. Jon watches her carefully through the mirror as she seems to scrub the memories off in the tiny motel bedroom. Their eyes don’t even meet until he blurts it out, those bright blue eyes he loves meeting his but their dull now and the sparkle’s gone. Sansa looks more confused  at the question. He knows she doesn’t have a place to go besides home, which she’s already expressed is the last place she wants to go,  _ “I don’t want to go be babied and looked down on because I was stupid and ended up with another terrible guy.”  _  There’s no way she’s going back to her apartment she shared with that monster, he’d already gone back to get her clothes and any items she’d want, assisted by an officer just to make sure. He’s got the money his absent father keeps piling into his bank account as a ‘sorry for not being there until you were 18’. So he repeats himself. 

 

“Run away with me,” It’s when she turns, she’s in one of his Castle Black University shirts and a pair of her leggings; still gorgeous. 

 

“Jon you don’t have to do that for me.” She’s crossing her arms like she does awkwardly now when she’s nervous, it’s almost like she’s blocking herself rubbing her arms delicately as if they’re hurt. 

 

“I want to, besides maybe I just want a really good road trip partner. We can go anywhere, just run away with me? Get out of this town, and explore and heal? We’ll even find the best lemon cakes in the whole country just to drive to it. I don’t care if we drive from New York to Portland to Austin. We’ll go everywhere.” 

 

Sansa looks like she’ll say no for a moment but she doesn’t. Instead she nods and walks towards the table his laptop is set up on and starts looking at the map. 

 

“Where to first?” 

 

* * *

 

Her smile has never been bigger than as she runs into the crashing waves right at the Maryland/Virgina border. They didn’t stop after leaving Brooklyn. The most she opened up the whole time was about school, how she felt like a failure at fashion. Her eyes lit up at the sea though, as they went over bridges and she begged to stop. She changed faster than he thought possible into a swimsuit with an old blue button up he knew was her father’s as a cover up and ran for the water. 

 

“Aren’t you freezing?!” As soon as he’d touched the water he instantly felt cold. It’s that which makes her pull him in, like it took much he’s like putty in her hands. All she has to do is look at him and he’d be down for anything. So they’re freezing playing in the cold waters of the Atlantic on a cloudy day. Locals probably think their insane but it’s the way she smiles up at him and let’s him pull her close when there’s a wave that makes it worth it. That and the light sparkle back in her eyes. That itself is worth whatever cold he could get. 

 

It’s when she is shaking cold he regrets it, well Sansa’s regretting it more but there’s still a smile on her face. 

 

“I haven’t felt that free in so long.” It breaks his heart probably as much as it breaks hers. He ends up giving her a piggy back ride back to the car and they find someplace to stay for the night. When she thinks he’s asleep, she let’s out something into the dark of the motel room. 

 

“I used to pray for a knight to save me, like one used to when we were young and played dragons and knights. I can’t believe you actually saved me from a dragon, Jon.”

 

* * *

 

Sansa wants to stay along the coast so he obliges letting her squeal and pick places that sound good she raves over to the food in Charleston loving the picturesque tiny streets and houses. He catches her sketching a dress after staring at one of the bright Easter Egg colored homes. The one beach they stop at in Florida makes her cringe with the amount of people and tourists. So they’re on the road again before the dirtiness of the golf makes her declare they should head towards the middle of the country. 

 

It’s in a tiny town in between Birmingham, Alabama and Nashville, Tennessee they have to stop. Both are exhausted and need a bed and a good meal. When the owner of the only place to stay in town, a B&B of all places, tells them that there’s only a room with a King left Jon’s ready to get back on the road and give up. However he can’t because all he hears is Sansa next to him. 

  
“We’ll take it, thank you very much.” 

 

The floor can’t be that uncomfortable can it? He thinks as he looks in on the room, definitely meant for couples. As if reading his mind, like she could always seem to do with them all, Sansa sit’s on the bed reading through a book she’d picked up at an odd shop a few cities back. “Jon, just get in bed we’re both adults. Besides you’re the one man in the world I trust at the moment. I think we can share a bed.” So he does. 

 

Somehow in the middle of the darkness, she ends up curled in his arms. They’re both awake and they both know it. She whispers in the hidden darkness of the room what they did to her, Joffrey, Harry, Ramsay. She lets him hold her and wipe her tears. He decides he’ll let her pretend the kiss she places on his lips didn’t happen if she wants to in the morning. 

 

She doesn’t. 

 

* * *

 

It’s hiking in Colorado that brings up the conversation. Really in how she does things it’s asked in the most blunt way possible. Half way up a mountain she looks at him with a curious look. It’s been three days since the Bed and Breakfast and more states have passed. They laughed and took pictures with stupid landmarks, both amazed and disappointed at the McDonald’s that literally went over the highway they were on. She just laughs for a minute sitting on a rock and over looking the beauty of it all. 

 

“Jon, did you have any other intentions when you asked me to run away with you?” He almost spits out his water. 

 

“No shit no, Sans did I make you think that?!” He must look worried for her face softens and she shakes her head before getting up. 

 

“No, no you didn’t, just made a broken girl fall in love that’s all.” She’s almost eight feet ahead of him before he hears right. 

 

“You fell in love with me?” 

 

“Jon, I’m tired of being hurt. I don’t want to hu-” His lips pressed against hers cut her off. 

 

“Sans, I fell in love with you a long time ago.”

 

Sansa’s smile is bright, but her eyes are brighter the blue shining and sparkling as she wraps her arms around him and kisses him. 

 

They walk down the mountain hand in hand and they drive the same way from there. 

 

* * *

 

It’s as they start to approach the West coast she brings up home. Of course they’ve kept in contact, Robb’s a little pissed but when Sansa called to say how much she needed this he relaxes. 

 

“When we get home, I think I want to get a house on the bay. A little cottage or something, a little cliche for New England I know but  something different.” 

 

They’re 30 miles from California and Jon just lifts her hand to his lips. “That sounds perfect for you.” 

 

“Will you stay? You won’t go running off?” He can tell it’s an insecurity and that’s why she’s asking. So he nods and gives her hand a squeeze. 

 

“Sans, I can’t run away without you.”  She smiles at that, a real smile, the kind that makes his heart start to beat a bit faster. “And all you have to do when you want to is pack the car and throw me the keys.”  

 

“Say the word and I’ll be there.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> wow hi i went to a coffee shop to write the sociology critical review I desperately need to write and ended up writing this instead when Run Away With Me ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nLGNibNoGvg ) came on!! this song is my jam and therefore lead to this fic??? it's mostly a road trip through the us south because i'm from there and i know that stuff??? charleston food is to die for and also the mcdonald's i described is real it's in oklahoma and seriously odd and underwhelming at the same time. so oops, still working on my update for google search have not forgotten it. 
> 
> pls comment if you love it bc it makes me happy and excited!!


End file.
